Forbidden Fruit
by AenigmaSomnians
Summary: Harry and Remus are in Forks, America looking for wild Wolfsbane, in the midst of the full moon Harry is found by Edward Cullen a vampire that's hunger is beyond his control.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Fruit**

Summary: Harry and Remus are in Forks, America looking for wild Wolfsbane, in the midst of the full moon Harry is found by Edward Cullen a vampire that's hunger is beyond his control.

Authors Note: The relationship between Edward Cullen and Harry Potter had peaked my interest and after reading a few I have noticed that they all have one thing in common. So it was on this note that I began thinking.

* * *

><p>Hunger<p>

It tore through him with such ferocity it was almost crippling. It was a never ending presence in the back of his mind that reminded him of the monster that he was, the body that screamed for people to approach, screamed to drain them dry of the very thing that coursed through their veins. 

Blood

It filled his stomach, completed him when he was swaying under the silence of loneliness even though he was surrounded by family. Blood called to him, controlled him, edging him closer to the depths of the abyss where he would finally lose himself and consume the very thing that he was sworn against, human blood. Animal blood sustained his sanity but it never truly satisfied the hunger; it left a deep emptiness in his stomach even though he was full.

Edward hated what he was, unlike most vampires' that embraced their new found existence he saw himself in eternal damnation, living to feed off the fear and life force of others. Never growing old, seeing loved ones wither and die as time gradually eats away at their mind body and soul. Edward had not known love the way his siblings had, Alice had Jasper, Emmett had Rosalie and Carlisle had Esme yet as it was Edward lurked in the darkness alone craving the love that each of his siblings had.

It was now the hunger called to him, feeding the infestation that plagued his self loathing. He could not eat human food, no it was time to hunt and he was the predator. 

* * *

><p>Darkness had enveloped him in the shadows of the forest, the hunger that pierced his stomach caused Edward to take a deep breath simply as to calm his nerves but his body stilled as a scent filled his nostrils. Edward breathed deeply as black eyes narrowed in the direction that he was drawn to, from practice he knew it was a stag, young in age and yet as it shifted its footing he could imagine that the animal held an unearthly grace that would have captured his breath.<p>

His body shifted ever so slowly that even the leaves crunching beneath his feet did not make a single sound, his eyes set solely on his prey as he crept towards the edge of the clearing. His eyes narrowed as a crooked smile graced his lips as he looked upon the creature, he was right the animal was graceful as the male gallantly sifted through the dried leave that littered the ground. The animal was lithe, its bone structure smooth and ample knowingly allowing himself to create a great distance between the predator and himself but what caught his attention was the piercing green eyes, a rarity that made him hesitate to take the life of this animal and yet the hunger seemed to eagerly push him foreword.

Lowering himself to the ground Edward looked at the animal his colourless eyes taking in each lethal curve of the animals antlers that seemed endless as they curved up towards the sky. Breathing in deeply his body flexed out of sheer impulse his nails digging into the supple earth as he leaned forward; it was in that split second that he chose to strike.

Everything seemed to slow down as his body clashed with that of the stag, he could hear the crunch of bone cracking under his solid weight as he pinned the animal to the ground, his knee's digging into the earth, fingers digging into the fine fur of the animal's coat as fangs sunk into through layers of fur, skin and muscle of its flank. Drinking deeply from the animal ignoring the curdling scream that erupted through his mind, for the first time in years his thirst was quenched the years of dehydration ebbing into the back of his mind.

Edwards's body stilled as everything seemed to change, the fur beneath his lips shifted and a scream filled the air around him, everything seemed to fast track as the body beneath him seemed to morph and change. It was a feeling that he remembered all too well the taste of human skin, the flood of emotions as their blood filled his mouth. Pulling back he looked towards the male that he had just drunk from. Darkening amber eyes met toxic green as a blood curdling howl filled the air.

Jumping back as if he had been burned Edward looked to the figure that lashed out from the foliage towards the male, his body hunching in a sheer reflex of defence he looked upon the creature with a slight mixture of surprise and horror.

"Moony" The teenagers body was hoarse with emotion as he reached forward his arms encircling the animal in a loose embrace as his body arched as the venom worked its way through the boy's blood stream.

The animal seemed struck with contempt, his golden eyes flickering between the boy and Edward seeking out an answer. It was as if he was contemplating leaving the boy and killing the vampire that did this to him or leave him and look after the boy. From the shift in his stance the later decision, long arms wrapped around the boys frame, a snarl marring the animals features as it looked at Edward, within his rights Edward took a step back as he watched both teenager and werewolf disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Edward stood back lost within his thoughts that revolved around what had just happened, his tongue caressing the curves of his lips he could still taste the fear that wracked the boy's body and it excited him; it shouldn't have and yet the beast inside him relished it, fed off it and craved more of it everything that he had worked on had gone down the drain, even now his body hummed with relief that his hunger had been sated. 

* * *

><p>Every bone in his body ached, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's broken body he held the boy close to his chest as the werewolf collapsed to his knee's as he dropped into the living room of the house. The room was decorated in dark tones gray and black; it was sparse except for a few portraits that hung around the room and a two seater black leather sofa facing towards the roaring fire place. Though decoration was lax and the atmosphere cold, the warmth that surrounded both of them was a welcomed invitation even though it was in the direst of circumstances.<p>

"Remus" Severus stepped into the living room, yet he halted his approach as a rabid snarl echoed along the empty walls of the room. The potions master knew that even though Remus had taken the Wolf's bane potion he was prone to falling into his wolf state if someone close to him was harmed. Looking down Severus looked down at the bleeding form of Harry Potter convulsing in the werewolf's arms, his heart leapt into his throat as he saw blood seeping through the thin material of the boy's t-shirt.

"Remus, look at me." The werewolf looked up at him with conveyed reluctance, his arms tightening around the boy almost painfully as a low whine rumbled through his chest.

"I need to see to Harry, He is injured, please let him go." Severus cooed, his body lurched at the unfamiliar tone in his voice but he could not use harsh language around a werewolf.

Remus seemed to of heard him but instead of letting the boy go, his arms loosened as his grip as Harry slipped from his embrace to lie limply on the floor. Severus approached with a sense of urgency, his hand reaching out towards the boy in steady movements; it had seemed that Remus had calmed down to draw back away from the boy knowing that he was in good hands.

Severus settled down next to the Harry' looking down at the boy curled tightly into himself on the cold panels of the floorboards his eyes narrowed taking in the dotting stains of blood that coloured the boys shirt. With ease the potion master lifted the boys shirt and looked down at the wound, his normal stoic features morphed to one of surprise and fear.

Harry had been bitten by a vampire, he knew the fang indentation well when spying on Voldemort, the dark lord had created an alliance with the vampires of the Wizarding community and had his weaker followers converted, it was here that Severus had to intervene. Severus was to watch over the new born vampire's with a cold gaze but watching each vampire tear themselves apart with hunger made him sick to his stomach, when he turned to Voldemort to see what he would do he simply saw the look of amusement that coloured his crimson eyes.

It was the same bite mark and Severus knew what Harry was turning into, his eyes quickly darted to Remus as the werewolf laid himself down at the corner of the room his golden eyes ever watching over his pup.

Severus did not know what to do with Remus, it was well known that both werewolves and vampires had a deep seated hatred for one another, yet the reason for this was still unknown. How would Remus react when he realised that his godchild was turning into something that he hated.

"Remus" The wolf's ears flickered in recognition and Severus continued. "We need to move him, he cannot stay here as I do not have the adequate abilities to tend to his wounds. We have five days before he awakens so I suggest we keep him as comfortable as possible until you are at full health before we do anything.

The werewolf lowered his head and a huff of defeat followed as he watched Severus gently lift the boy from the floor and carry him out of the room. His heart was thundering against his ribs, when he had seen Harry convulsing everything seemed to stand still but at the same time fast forward, his body moved without his own will as he had somehow shifted from one plain to the next. Without a doubt he knew Professor Snape would know how to help Harry even if he was beyond the point of living a normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Fruit  
><strong>

Summary: Harry and Remus are in Forks, America looking for wild Wolfsbane, in the midst of the full moon Harry is found by Edward Cullen a vampire that's hunger is beyond his control.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose in the sky the atmosphere around the house seemed too take a massive decline, the situation that had fallen into both hands of the Potions Master and the Werewolf seemed to seep into their minds. Upstairs in the master bedroom Severus looked upon the male that lay broken on his bed, Harry Potter once thought by others to be the bane of his existence now looked frightfully pale as the venom worked through his bloodstream.<p>

His skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat the blankets that had been pulled over Harry hours before, now lay crumpled at the bottom of the bed; it was now that Severus could see the damage, the usually tanned skin was patchy with dark bruises on his shoulder and hip, they formed the outline of where the vampire grabbed him but the bite mark itself was ghastly that he could not look upon it, the venom that now coursed through Harry's veins seemed to turn his stomach even if he was to look at the mark.

As his black eyes lingered to long on the wound, his stomach heaved and he had to stop himself from looking away, he had to inspect the wound not turn from it. The legs of the chair scrapped harshly across the wooden floor with purpose and Severus looked at Harry with expectancy that the boy would move, that green eyes would open and look at him with a sense of determination that always caused him a migraine and yet Harry did not more, not even twitch to show that he was alive.

The bite mark was simple; two fine puncture marks both spelled and repelled his gaze, where the vampire bite was located at junction between his ribs and hips. Without a doubt when fangs had pierced his flesh, the vampire's mouth had flooded with blood, Harry had been lucky that the vampire had missed his kidney otherwise he would of died before he could open his eyes again.

The thought made his heart lurch painfully against his ribs, sure enough he had not been present in Harry's life at the moment but since the end of the war everything just seemed so trivial, Harry had stood at his trial and looked at Severus, his green eyes had been alive as if he was in his element and he had looked at everyone in the ministry and declared Professor Snape's innocence, he himself had been surprised but no less thankful that he could return to his home.

Long slender fingers grazed through locks damp with sweat as Severus looked down at the teenager; he could feel Harry's body temperature was already plummeting, his skin taking a deathly tone as his body vibrated beneath his fingers. Severus couldn't decipher whether it was the way his body was working through the aching burn that ate away at his muscles or simply his body adapting. It was hard to tell and his mind was drawn at a crossroad whether he wished to know or not.

In previous evenings before the accident Remus had come to Spinner's End in accordance with the lunar cycle of the moon know that he would have to restock on wolfsbane's potion if he was going to survive the next few nights with his sanity intact and Harry who was now looking out for him. As Severus had given the werewolf the small vials containing the amber liquid he had told Remus that he had a favour to ask. His exact words were along the lines of wanting the werewolf to go to America and collect samples of wolfsbane to see if there was any difference between the two. What he did not expect was that Remus would be thorough in his advance and leave the next day with Harry in his possession as the moon was peeking through the clouds.

As he watched Remus confront Harry about Severus' situation Harry had been sceptical not because of why the Potion Master wanted a specimen but if it was a good idea to go when it was close to the full moon, before he could open his mouth Remus beat him to it assuring Harry that he would under the affects of the wolfsbane potion and he would not cause harm to Harry, others or himself.

Severus had seen that Harry was still on edge, the teenager had never had the choice to trust in someone, only himself and it was evident that he was facing an inner turmoil whether to rely on Remus or instead voice his discomfort. Instead Harry had smiled rather dejectedly and rose from his seat, he had cast Severus a glance that he could not make out the emotion. It was rare knowing that he could read Harry like an open book but just like that in a flash both Harry and Remus had disappeared from view as they were swallowed up by the billowing flames of his fire place. It was then Severus had found himself looking into a crackling fireplace in an empty house. Now he knew that he should have made Harry voice his opinions if it meant that Harry would be sitting here with him discussing the effects of certain potions on the human body and the side effects.

* * *

><p>Through the night Remus had been restless, his body ached to be near his pup it that one instant he had never seen Harry that vulnerable and it caused the wolf inside him to howl with a deep sense of protectiveness; to watch him keenly and make sure the boy was not again in the shadow of doubt or trouble.<p>

It had been too long since Harry was able to enjoy himself, the young boy had always been forced to keep looking over his shoulder for the dangers that might drag him to his death before he was ready, Remus knew that Harry would not be ready for death in many years to come but the way that his green eyes dimmed as he picked up the bleeding boy his plans all seemed to be crashing around him.

Remus sighed as he lifted his head off the ground, his body curling un-toward himself shivering as the ice chill of the winter morning ate away at the warmth that had spread through his body. Naked flesh was exposed to the cool morning air as the werewolf sat upright the thin blanket gliding over his shoulders pooling around his waist to reveal the patterned scars that littered his body, most of them were the cause of self mutilation even after the years had met with him with such distaste the old scars still burn as if newly carved upon his flesh. It was his reminder of what he could not have, it was a reminder that he was not as safe as he would wish and yet with the help of the Wolfsbane potion he could allow himself to fully enjoy a full moon without the fear of killing someone.

At this moment everything seemed to be crashing around him, the persistence that was always keyed into his body had pushed Harry out of his life and into the clutches of death. He knew about vampire's , knew that with each bite their saliva was laced with poison so that it could easily kill their prey but what would happen to Harry, how would Harry react to being turned into a vampire?

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and the house was thick with tension that Severus felt smothered, in that time Harry had not displayed any movement and to make it worse as Remus refused to go upstairs and see him, it was impossible to tell whether it was because his wolf wanted to kill the crowning vampire or because Remus could not face Harry without feeling weighed down by guilt. When question Remus did not even look at him, his gaze kept downward towards the floorboards as his body hunched seemingly trying to make himself less apparent.<p>

"Remus would you stop moping around, you remind me of a scolded child." Severus snapped

Remus had looked at him but said nothing, his eyes once again becoming down cast.

"You had nothing to do with what happened to Harry that night; we will find the vampire that did this to him."

"We don't even know what he looks like, let alone if Harry will be sane enough to do anything about it. At the moment all I can do is sit here and wait." Remus said solemly.

"You're a werewolf god dam so act like one." Severus stopped, his lips thinned in a straight line as all emotion drained from his face. This was how a werewolf should act around their pup, but because Remus could not stand the scent around the room he was forced to be down stairs and wade out the pain till Harry was alright, or as alright as he could be.

Standing at the doorframe Severus turned his head as he looked towards the front door as the resounding knocks upon the dark wood stopped his next tirade of words.

The male vampire seemed shocked by the swiftness of Severus answering the door that he looked past him as if searching for something, as he had approached the house he could sense a deep seated tension but was quickly released as his hand rose to knock against the door. "Ah good evening I am Aro and this dear child that accompanies me is Jane, I hope we are not interrupt anything."

"What would you be interrupting?"

"I am not sure what to expect, perhaps you found your release before we came." Aro shrugged without regarded as Severus' posture straightened at the accusation.

Aro, as he had called himself stood proudly at 5'10, his face alive with the sharp angular lines, dressed in a sharp tailored black suit that curved and dropped at all the right points which had made Severus follow along the seams to see where they would lead. Aro as he had suspected had been changed perhaps around the age of 25 when he was reaching the peak of his persuasive skills both vocally and physically, to a painter he was the perfect model young handsome with all the fine features of an aristocrat. Thin lips were curled at the corners as he looked at Severus with mirth at the situation completely disregarding the dire situation that both Severus and Remus were in.

The one that was called Jane looked like the image of a doll, fruitful in her beauty she was petite, garbed in a quaint black knee length dress, the neck, hem and sleeves accented by fine trimming of white lace, her heart shape face was shadowed beneath the hood of her cloak yet he Severus could see the fine strands of gold beneath the hood that framed her crimson eyes. It was her eyes that held most of his attention, instead of the mischief that was eternally captured in Aro's gaze hers held a sickening longing of sadistic intent that made him shudder.

Severus looked upon the two vampires' seated in his living room; their cold milky red eyes seemed to cut through his soul as they met his gaze without hesitation.

"I suppose you know why we are here?" Aro smiled, his lips pulled back revealing his fangs that clicked soundlessly against his lower teeth.

"Yes we do, but how do you know about his attack?" Remus spoke up, his hands clenched tightly in his lap, these bloodsucker would no doubt put Harry down like the rabid down he was no doubt classified as.

"Nothing happens in the vampire world without us knowing about it?"

"And who exactly is us?" Remus growled

"We are the Volturi, you could say we are the un-official law of the vampire world. So enough with the introductions where is our patient?"

"Harry is upstairs."

"Excellent," Aro turned to towards Jane, "nurse if you would. Can you please go upstairs and check on our patient"

"I am not your nurse and you are no healer." Jane grimaced but stood regardless following the order as she left the room.

"Now I am not really sure what I should do with him, he is a newborn so he should be destroyed." Aro inspected his nails, though looked between Severus and Remus with a lowered gaze. "Unless you can prove me wrong, I will take him with me to become part of the vampire society."

"How can we possibly convince you?"

"Simple, allow me to read his mind. I will only do it if you give me consent, I may be a vampire but I do have morals, rather outdated as they seem."

"Yes." Severus sighed, and Remus looked at him as if he had lost his mind and he shot back a harsh glare. "If it means that Harry has a chance of living then we must take it."

"Ah I am glad you see reason." Without a second thought Aro stood from his position on the couch and swiftly left the room.

As Aro entered the room, his eyes sparked with an unforseen interest, the boy was curled tightly on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his

"What secrets do you hold?" Aro leaned over the boy, his fingers gliding over the rough edges of Harry's jaw tilting the boys face towards the light taking in the angular lines of his face, from the simplest touch a new world was opened up to him, everything seen in the eyes of this boy, the magic, the life, the blood and inevitably death. What he saw was a world that he longed to see, so different from his own but hidden from the muggles that these people called mere humans.

"Aro are you alright?" Jane looked at Aro, a flicker of jealously rising in her eyes as Aro looked towards the boy as a doted lover. Her hands clenched by her side, without a doubt Aro would take a specific liking to the one known as Harry, train him, mould him into the perfect weapon that would only follow his command.

"Perfectly fine, I think Harry will make a glowing addition to our family." Aro smiled slipped his arms under Harry's neck and shoulder's bringing the boy closely to his chest.

It was Aro rested Harry against his chest, the boy was limp in the vampire's arms and held up like an adult would a child, his red eyes looking down at the boy with fondness as they stood in front of the empty fire place, Jane stood beside him her hand full with a silvery powder that trickled from between her finger tips. Turning his grip tightened on the boy as he stepped into the fire place along with Jane, before they left Severus came forward gripping his arm carefully, a look of determination swirled in his dark eyes.

"Aro. Where exactly in America do the Cullen's reside?"

"They live in a little town called Forks in Washington America." Aro smiled as he was engulfed in a tornado of green and silver flames.

Severus and Remus were left to look at the empty fireplace, Harry was gone.

* * *

><p>Carlisle's curiosity had been peeked when he looked down at the letter that was handed to him by Esme. The male rarely received letters most of them were related with work while others were from distant acquaintances that had wished to keep in contact with them, but looking down at the small red envelope he held in his hands the writing was unfamiliar and something felt off about the envelope that he could not quite put his finger on.<p>

"MR CULLEN," In shock as the booming voice projected from the open flap Carlisle let the letter fall from his hands as everyone came running into the room.

The letter laid still with an eerie silence that surrounded the red crisp parchment before it moved again. Paper folding and flexing it rose into the air to meet at the vampire's eyes level with a menacing growl that belonged to its master.

"THE DISGUST THAT I AM FEELING HAS LEFT ME ASTOUNDED, I HAVE NOT EVEN DISPLAYED THIS MUCH RAGE AGAINST MY STUDENTS. It has come to my attention that I should inform you of your son's activities on the night of the full moon." Its voice was taking a harsher tone as its voice was rising in volume and temperament. "A college of mine came to Forks on business for me and his friend was attacked by EDWARD CULLEN, I CANNOT TELL YOU WHAT IT IS LIKE TO FEEL HELPLESS WHEN EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE WORKED FOR WAS TO PREVENT HARM COMING TO THOSE THAT YOU HOLD DEAR. MY COMPANION CANNOT EVEN BE NEAR HIM WITHOUT FEELING A DEEP SENSE OF SELF-LOATHING, IT IS TEARING HIM APART."

It looked at Edward and leaned forward. "If you so much as try and seek him out, I will not hesitate to succeed in killing you, you may be a vampire but every creature has its weakness and it will only take a matter of time to find yours."

Everyone in the room blinked,

"Edward care to explain what all that was about?" Carlisle gestured to the ripped fragments of paper that now lay scattered across the wooden floor.

Edward breathed deeply, it wasn't a requirement yet it helped came his nerves as he opened himself up to the roaring ridicule he would receive. "Something happened in the forest, I was out hunting and I came across a dear. It seemed perfectly normal except for his eyes they were a brilliant green. Everything seemed to of happened so fast, I had pinned the animal and just as I had bitten through its fur a scream rang out. I couldn't stop the blood that flooded my mouth was sweet and I could only keep drinking, but I had stopped once the deer changed. In its place was a human boy, I did not pay much attention to him as a ghastly wolf-like humanoid came through the clearing. What surprised

"Edward you broke the treaty that we had with the wolves of La Push but worst of all you changed a human without his consent, his life is not at the hands of the Volturi and they are not likely to show him any kindness but instead kill him on the spot and anyone connected to him." The calmness in his voice was distressing but Edward could hear the clear verbal abuse that was coming from Carlisle mind.

"Edward you better hope that the wolves have not found out and the Volturi will take pity on you, because of your stupidity I will not allow you to jeopardize the welfare of this family."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I couldn't help but put the howler in there, I was watching Chamber of Secrets and the image of Ron freaking out was too great. I apologize if the chapter seems jumpy I kept wracking my brain around how to get Harry to the Volturi and then made a beeline to the end of the chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: **I apologize for such a late update but everything seems to be going down a steady decline and somehow get better then worse, but on another note I am hoping to have time to write this story, so hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes were an intense green that were always something of his mother he had had. Everyone reminded him constantly that he was the spitting image of his father except for his forest green eyes. The emotions that flashed through his eyes varied within seconds, from remorse about remembering the deaths of those that he held dear, to glimmering with excitement about the most trivial of things, typically revolving around quidditch. In these memories Aro watched Harry with anticipation for when those eyes fluttered open as he began his new life. Part of him hoped that he still retained that ethereal green glow because of the power that the boy held, yet the other half knew that it would be impossibility; every vampire had red eyes for those that fed off humans or gold for those barbarians that fed off animals.<p>

The first sign that Harry was awakening was the slight twitch of his arm before his eyes opened and Aro's hopes had been flushed. The Volturi leader found himself looking in the eyes coloured that of a vibrant crimson. Time seemed to still, in those eyes he saw the fear and the pain but most of all the hunger that consume the new-born.

As the newborns arms shifted two members of the guard flashed into the room grabbing Harry by the shoulders pinning him to the bed, sharp red eyes widened as they took in the milky consistency of their eyes and the strength in their grip. He thrashed wildly against the bed trying to wrench himself free from the binds.

Aro turned meeting the steely gaze of Casius, there was a slight pleasantry in his eyes that glazed over his normally harsh scowling features, yet as he looked upon Harry it was obvious to see where his main interest lie. Approaching the door, his hip jutted against the frame, looking upon the younger vampire with an ill hidden hatred.

"Come to welcome our new family member?" Aro asked,

Casius turned to look at him, the smile that had graced his lips thinned out to a rudimentary scowl that was always on his face, he was not one to show emotions of a positive influence. "I am not welcoming that thing into our family; he has no place between Marcus and the both of us. I will enjoy breaking him in, and only then will he join the guard."

It was without a doubt that many of the Volturi guard knew of the ruthlessness that Casius constantly brought upon them. There were few that held his respect, it was only Marcus, Aro and Jane that he held in high regards. Casius regarded Jane as something as a useful tool, a favourite item that was used to get most things done in the least amount of time but it helped that it came in the best of ways, causing pain to those he deems weaker than himself.

As Casius stood in the doorway Aro knew that Harry would become his new play thing, torturing and teasing him to the point of starvation were he would have to obey his command and his sense of freewill was stripped away and be totally reliant on Casius for commands.

Aro never touched physically without the demand of them opening their mind to him, though as his hand set upon Casius' shoulder a sharp tingle licked upon the length of his arm burning into his mind the thoughts and plans of what Casius had planned for the newborn.

It was easy to see through the feeble mind of the vampire, Casius was nothing special just another minion to follow orders. He had no special ability and for that he took his anger out on those that did. What he had planned for Harry was nothing short of animal cruelty, images flashed through his mind portraying the excitement that would envelope Casius as he looked down at the starving vampire, his lips painted with what Harry so dearly craved yet denied.

Releasing his shoulder Aro took a step back, his features set in a cold glare. "Casius you will not be teaching him, he has been placed in my care by his guardians so I will be training him." As Aro spoke he watched as Harry was forced to his knees before the elder vampire's. The look of disgust that had once marred the perfect features of the vampire was replaced with one of triumph

"I will get him to obey me, I assure you Aro he will be like every other vampire in the guard."

Dropping to his knee's Harry's body tensed as his head lifted towards the ceiling, he breathed deeply looking towards the door as one of the guards pulled forth a young girl. His body seemed to ache at that moment, his blood seemed to burn in his veins, his bones crackling under the pent up pressure of restricted movement. His mouth was flooded with saliva, his tongue slick with it as he licked his lips looking at his prize with a twisted sense of adore sparkling in his crimson gaze.

The girl had an air of nobility that seemed to grace her as she walked with long elegant strides into the room. She was sweet; she gave of this scent that was closely compared to the smell of a newly bound book fresh from the printers. It was new, it contained excitement and curiosity about its contents and he was eager to open this book and eat up its contents.

As she was forced to kneel in front of him, he took those precious few seconds to truly look at her, imperfections seemed to leap out of her face and made themselves know. Her hair had the texture of straw and colour to match though perfectly curled, lips coloured a fresh coral pink made the dryness of her lips stand out, her eyes were imperfect, to narrow and full of lost innocence. She had inhaled deeply through her narrow pointed nose taking in his scent. Her pupils had dilated, apparently conveying what that she liked what she smelt as she shifted in her position, tightening her legs, trying to smother the scent of arousal that flooded the air. She was aroused by him, it confused and disgusted him.

Turning his head Harry turned to look at Aro, Aro was taken aback; sure he had seen the hunger in every other newborn yet Harry eyes held the smallest amount of disgust. When he himself had smelt arousal from his victims, it only added oil to the flames boosting his ego that after so long he could still produce such a positive reaction.

Though he did not expect the underline of disgust as a snarl ripped through the air, Harry had broken free of his bonds and within second he had his hands on the female. Her neck bared to his gaze, Harry breathed in deeply a thick haze clouding his vision as he pulled her body flush against his own, he could feel the soft curves of her body against the sharp angles of his own, the radiating heat of her blood against his cold skin and the increasing tempo of her heart that thundered against her ribs and against his chest. Cold pale lips brushed over the skin of her neck, her skin was smooth, her pleasant fragrance smothered beneath layers of sweat, arousal and soon blood.

Crimson eyes were eclipsed as Harry opened his mouth, his teeth grating lighting over her skin causing her to shudder helplessly against him. That was all the confirmation he needed, taking a deep breath fangs pierced through layers of flesh and muscle; blood flooded his mouth seeping at the corner of his mouth but he did not care. Swallowing he felt the hunger subside, but the beast was not yet finished. Harry's grip tightened, feeling the crack of bone and the scream of pain he did not care, the veins thrummed against his fangs, he could feel the easy decline of her heart beat and the fullness of his own stomach.

A hand on shoulder and the body and the female dropped from his grasp instantly. Harry blinked stoically as he reached forth bringing the body of the girl towards him, running his fingers softly over the puncture marks. He could still feel the pulsing beat of her heart against his teeth. Turning his head, his grip tightened on the dead female looking up at the male. "Similar in so few things yet significantly different, your beauty burns so brightly that it is painful to look at. He was breathtaking as well, eyes of burning amber and hair of burnt copper."

Aro was surprised by Harry's words, even by the fact that he was speaking. The newborns body was tense, holding the girl to him tightly as a child would their favourite toy but in his eyes it was not of possession but love. In some way he loved her, not as the person she was but what he had provided for her and what he had taken from her. It was strange.

Most importantly he was given the information of what Harry's attacker looked like. It had narrowed down many of the possibilities, for one he was a vegetarian. There were few clans that would degrade themselves with the impurity of human blood and he knew them all.

Kneeling down Aro looked at Harry and then at the girl, this hesitancy that held him tightly at bay was foreign but reaching forward he gently pulled the corpse from the boys grasp and gave it to the guards for proper removal. "Harry you know she is dead, she cannot stay here any longer."

"I know, but I feel something for her, she is the first life I have ever taken voluntarily."

* * *

><p>Falling back into his chair Aro looked at the ember flames that flickered in the dying hearth, when the body had been removed Harry had withdrawn from Aro falling into a trance like state, the only sign of life was the flicker of emotion. Everything that the boy did went against what was known of the newborn stereotype.<p>

It was frustrating that he could not figure the boy out, Aro ha expected to be a constant influence on the boy as he made the transition, yet Harry was in a secluded room upstairs doing gods knows what.

Breathing deeply Aro looked deeply into the flickering flames waiting for what was known as a fire call. When Harry had awoken, he had sent a letter via the owl that Severus Snape had provided for him. The smouldering embers crackled with life and Aro stood looking into the hearth, jolting back he looked into the bright ember eyes of Severus Snape.

"Your kind never ceases to amaze me." Aro chuckled.

"Yes quite, this is not a social visit. How is Harry doing?"

"From what we have seen, Harry hasn't yet ha the moment to fully acknowledge that he is a vampire. I am waiting till it sinks in so we can deal with him properly."

"What do you mean?"

"He has the basic needs of a vampire, drinking blood did not seem to faze him but afterwards he was withdrawn. Harry lacks the basic instincts of a newborn vampire, his desire to feed is non-existent though drinks when he is hungry instead of the consuming need for blood, he does not fight those that he seems as a threat and he seems to be thinking on a level basis that makes me question what will happen to him."

"That boy was never normal, even now after the war he cannot relax."

"True, Severus there is no need to worry I will look after the child and keep him from harm until he is able to look after himself."

"I didn't think you were capable of human emotions, it sounds like you care."

"Just don't go spreading it around; I have a reputation to uphold. How is the werewolf?"

"Remus is simpering, making the worst of the situation. I cannot understand what he is going Remus it seems as if he has lost a child."

"What that werewolf has to understand is that Harry is not truly gone. Once he is stable in his new environment I will indeed allow you visitation right. I will not keep him from you." Aro replied. It would be to harsh for him to do that to Harry, from what he had seen in the boys mind he had little interation with anything that could be considered a parental figure in his life.

"I know. I just have to tell him that." With that the fireplace went quiet.

* * *

><p>Harry turned to look at was now deemed as his room, his back falling roughly against the wooden door as his crimson eyes adjusted to the sparkle of colour that assaulted him. Everything was vivid, from the grains of the dark polished headboard to the smallest specks of dust that rolled across the carpet. It all seemed blinding that every item in the room seemed to stare down at him with their harsh beauty and vivid imagery.<p>

Closing his eyes he breathed deeply, the air felt stale in his lungs, the taste of mould slathered thickly over his tongue. Disgust was written over his face as he hunched over, his hand pressed tightly over his mouth as his stomach lurched in his throat. It wasn't acidic; though it was sickening the taste of copper filled his mouth and spilled out onto the floor between his knees.

The blood pooled at his feet, sinking into the carpet and the denim of his jeans, crimson eyes had darkened to a deep maroon. His body was shivering as he leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick away the blood painting his lips as he watched the blood congeal through the carpet, the scent was rancid yet it lulled him into a sense of comfort.

"Well it seems like the newborn cannot handle his blood." Casius smirked stepping into the room, his fingers gliding with a false sense of love through Harry's hair. As pale fingers met his neck, sharp nails dug into his skin gripping tightly around the muscles of his neck forcing the boy's face to the ground with minimal effort.

"You've spilt blood on the floor. This room was so nice before you had to taint it with the blood of that street whore." His grip tightened as he heard the violent growl that wrenched through Harry's body. "As the animal you are, it is only fitting that you clean it up."

Harry's body flexed under the vampire's grip as if to pull himself loose, yet only caused Casius' grip to tighten.

Standing up, Casius brought the heel of his boot down on Harry's shoulder, pinning him to the damp patch of blood that was drying into the fabric of the carpet. "Oh you won't be using cleaning products, you will lick it clean. Suck the fabric if you have to, I don't care."

Harry's fangs felt heavy, the taste of blood still in his mouth caused his eyes to darken in hunger. Looking down at the blood, he could still smell the scent of book faintly, lost beneath the scent of digestion that made him curl away.

As his mouth opened saliva dripped from his tongue as he was forced to lean in. A shudder ran through his body, the course fabric of the carpet scrapped over his tongue just an instant before the weight on his shoulder was removed.

Felix's hand gripped Casius' shoulder tightly pulling him off the newborn. There was remorse in his eyes as he looked upon Harry with pity but his hatred was directed at Casius. "Casius you are not meant to be in here. Aro had stated that he himself would train this newborn. No one else"

"Get your hands off me." Casius sneered, pulling himself free from the vampire. His red eyes met those of Felix's, challenging the vampire. "You do not command me, I am your superior. You follow my order's, not your own."

"Yes, I follow Aro's." Felix said nothing else, pushing past Casius to get to the boy, His arms slid around Harry's shoulders pulling him to his feet. The boy was lethargic in his arms, his head falling against his shoulder Felix dragged the boy to the door were Demetri lead him from the room.

Before leaving his hand settled against the door frame as he turned his head to look at Casius. "Just be assured Casius. You may be a leader but ultimately you are beneath Aro and I follow his orders only."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Okay I know this is mean but I loved Casius in this scene. When I read that he was supposed to be cruel I decided to have a little fun with him.<p> 


End file.
